Lady in Waiting
by Jazlyn Sage
Summary: A nobleman’s young daughter must face the dismal consequences of having noble blood. She wants to be free. While waiting for the suitors to leave her forever alone, she wishes for a future with her true love. She knows he‘s out there somewhere...waiting.


**Lady in Waiting**

By Jazlyn Sage

**Summary:** A young nobleman's daughter must face the dismal consequences of having noble blood. All she wants is to be free. While waiting for the suitors to leave her forever alone, she wishes for a future with her true love and though she has not met him, she knows he's out there...waiting.

**Fourteenth of September in the year of our Lord, 1597**

As Emma walks into my bedchamber to wake me up, I snuggle deeper under the down covers of my feather bed, shielding the light that spilled through my open window. I do not want to wake up today.

I feel dread seize me and cut my heart like a knife. I will be courted today, yet again.

He is the Baron Delamere of Longshire, or so he is called. I don't give a wit who he is. To me, he's just another man in my father's scheme to marry me off. I detest the idea. The Baron Delamere will arrive later this evening for supper.

Father has been persistent in finding a nobleman to betroth me to for a few months now. I am the proper age to wed being fourteen summers and what a loathsome age it is to be. My lord father thinks otherwise, however. Father's thought of this marriage is growing more and more pleasant, since it will of course, be he who receives the money that my future husband will provide.

Father has made a large dowry for any man who will take my hand in marriage. Baron Delamere will be the fourth noble that has come to call within the last few months. Father is certain that this match will be the most prosperous for his family. He doesn't care about my opinion in the matter. I might as well be mute.

I grow weary of the noblemen's constant visits, the visits where I just sit and look pretty, God forbid I speak and give myself away. I have been told many times that I have a sharp tongue. My governess has tried to rid me of it and calls it my curse. Though, it is quite fond of me, and I of it. I don't think I will be parting with my tongue any time soon.

Emma has the large wooden tub brought up to my chamber by a few of my father's servants. The fretful maid goes about fetching water, fussing over me when she thinks the water has not yet cooled enough, after being warmed over the hearth. I shook her worries away, consoling her, saying that the water feels just fine.

When I am fully clad and my hair dried by the hearth in my bedchamber, I amble into the great hall where servants and maids are bustling about, setting up the table for breakfast. I seat myself at my usual place and wait for my parents to arrive. I do not have to wait long, since they appear in the great hall soon after.

The servant girl, Judith, sets a plate and a goblet of ale in front of me. The plate consists of a slice of bread and porridge. The aroma floats to my nose and I breathe it in contentedly, as I pick up my spoon.

Following breakfast, my lady mother and lord father and I walk to the chapel together to attend church. The sermon lasts an hour and when we return home, Mother and I go to the solar and embroider while she and her ladies-maids gossip.

I am quiet and pretend to be fascinated with my cloth when really, I am eavesdropping. Mother has always told me not to because it is rude, but I can't help myself. Besides, it's not like anyone would know I am listening.

It appears that a viscount's goose-boy had been daydreaming while he was supposed to be watching the geese and whilst he did so, some of them got out of the meadow and caused a riot in the market. What a sight it must've been: feathers flying everywhere, a commotion of people and horses as they scurry here and there, trying to collect them. I bet that goose-boy got a whipping.

I jerk suddenly and realize that I have just stabbed myself with the needle. "Wretched needle," I mumble darkly to it.

Mother glances at me once hearing my voice but does not inquire as to what I said, probably thinking it wasn't important enough to ask.

After I am pardoned from embroidery, I go to my bedchamber to change into something more suitable to go riding in. I slip a silk gown over my head after I have been tied into a corset and other fabrics. I pull on a pair of simple, leather riding boots and walk to the stables to have my horse readied.

I mount my horse Philippe, swinging my legs over to one side and taking the reins. It feels so good to be out in the wind and away from the manor. For it is here, where I can be free and not have to obey any rules. I can just relax and enjoy the day. And that I do, as I goad Philippe into a canter.

The wind whips around me, making my hair flame behind me.

How I despise the whole idea of being married off! It is as though I am some animal being sold to the highest bidder. I am dismayed at the thought of when I would have to face the man I am doomed to spend the rest of my life with.

If I had been a boy, I would not have to marry whomever my father chose suitable and he would not have cared who I wed as long as I was able to support both of my families. He had been so disappointed to find out that his only child was a girl.

I spend an hour riding in the pasture. I don't care if I will be yelled at for staining my dress from riding through the mud, although I know I will be. My mother thinks it is absurd to do such a thing.

She's always trying to rid me of those habits: getting dirty hours before a guest arrives, pricking myself constantly with the embroidery needles, my unfailing clumsiness and of course, my tongue, which I tell her has a mind of its own and that what comes out of it is not always my fault. She has never believed me.

I guide Philippe back to the stables, where Daniel the stable boy, puts him back in his stall. I walk leisurely back inside the manor where the first thing I meet is Mother's glare.

"Rose, you are caked in mud! You are in no state to greet Baron Delamere!"

"Dear lady Mother," I say soothingly, trying to sound as lighthearted as I can, still hoping she will not reprimand me for my carelessness. "It was a simple matter that I turned my horse away from the puddle too late. It won't happen again."

She glowers. "You will go to your bedchamber and change into something fresh. Then, attend your lessons as soon as you've dressed."

I turn and walk up the stairs without a word.

"Do not forget to replace those filthy boots!" she calls after me.

Lessons with governess Jane are boring and tedious. I have to recite a phrase I am supposed to be preparing in Latin which is: "Die dulci freure." In English it translates to "Have a nice day." After reciting my phrase, I am to orate a paragraph and then a conversation.

When my Latin lessons are finished, it is time for dinner. I sit again, in my seat and eat my noon meal with my parents. They speak about Baron Delamere and tell me he will arrive in less than three hours.

At the mention of his name, my stomach seems to twist unpleasantly. I make a pained face as I think of him, placing my spoon filled with mutton on my plate.

"Is there something wrong with the food Miss Rose?" a serving maid asks me from behind, looking over my shoulder.

I glance up, surprised. "Oh no, nothing is wrong."

The maid nods and backs into the corner where she had first stood.

I finish my dinner in a rush to get upstairs for my usual afternoon nap. I am especially weary today with all the thoughts of my possible marriage. Father pardons me from the table and I leave gratefully.

Lying in bed, I wait for sleep to claim my mind, in hopes that an amusing dream will befall me. I fall into a fitful slumber, turning and moving around in my sleep.

I have a dream that Baron Delamere has come and he and Father are discussing further arrangements for a betrothal when I walk into the great hall, wearing my muddy dress and boots, my hair in tangles. The baron takes one look at me and flees in fright. Father and Mother run after him, pleading that he come back and reconsider. I am so delighted that I celebrate all night, singing and dancing.

I awake a few hours later, a wistful smile on my face. I dress into my evening gown, which is the color of the sky and very uncomfortable. I am covered with yards of fabric, starting with my chemise, then my corset and three petticoats followed by the blue overdress and its full skirts.

The baron will be here soon. As I look out my window and at the falling sun, I realize that I have about an hour and a half of freedom before he'd arrive.

I spend that time reading a book about saints in the solar. It had been a Christmas gift from my parents. They have always hoped I will grow up well, mayhap thinking that I will choose a saint as a example of my manners. That has yet to happen.

Baron Delamere arrives, with a loud knock on the door. Butterflies quiver about my stomach. I hear a servant's footsteps as they cross the great hall and open the door. I set my book down and walk out into the large room, seeing that my mother and father are already there.

There in the doorway, is a man with dark hair and eyes, standing a little over six feet in height. His jaw is angular, his nose sharp, his mouth unkind. He appears to be in his mid to late thirties, much older than I but that is expected.

A rough, booming voice fills the room. "This is the house of Duke Joslin in Kent is it not?" he asks.

"That it is," Father answers, ushering him in. "Baron Delamere, I presume."

"Yes. Good day Lord Joslin."

"Good day."

"This is your daughter?" he asks, noticing me for the first time. The baron looked slightly put-out as his gaze lingers on me. Is it because he was expecting more? Could it be possible that he is not pleased with what he sees?

"Indeed, this is she. Rose, where are your manners?" Father snaps.

I jump, surprised at the sound of my name, for I had been so intent in my thoughts. I curtsy and the baron bows. The table is being set with supper and Father motions us all to sit down.

Supper goes rather well. I remain quiet so as to please my parents. The baron seems nice enough, but I still do not want to marry him. Baron Delamere leaves later on, my prayers being answered.

He does not want to be betrothed! The baron had confessed to Father that he had expected me to be older in years and declined the betrothal to me. I was not supposed to hear, but I had been outside the door that had stood ajar and was filled with joy when I heard his words.

I practically skip up to my bedchamber that night to prepare for bed. Mother is confused at my show of happiness and I reply that I am pleased that supper had gone so splendidly. When she tells me that the baron left with no betrothal, I pretend to be disappointed.

I am not about to tell her that I didn't want it in the first place. She would not have listened if I had. But I don't let this bother me, for I am free...at least for now.

_The End_


End file.
